


Mission's End

by MacPye



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacPye/pseuds/MacPye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic inspired, in part, by reading an IDW comic with the same title that details a version of events that lead to the triumvirate disbanding, but which, to me, lacked emotional depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

[AO3 refuses to post the image in its entirety (at least, for me), so the entire page can also be found [HERE](http://macpye.tumblr.com/post/126624063334/missions-end-page-2-page-1-page-3-page-4).]

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The End


End file.
